Twists and Turns
by Syreina
Summary: Dean and Roman are two were's that are mated and they find Seth hurt after an attack. Roman scents him as a mate and Dean freaks out. Is Seth what they where missing? Will they be able to stay together? Will Dean be able to handle this? based off a prompt from Cassie W.
1. Chapter 1

Roman eyes Dean as they walk through the forest on the edge of their pack's land. Dean smirks back at him and then shifts into his wolf form. Dean was a pale white wolf. Roman shakes his head and then shifts as well into his black wolf form. Roman is a large wolf with a single white ear. He then chases after Dean when he takes off running. Him and Dean where both alpha wolves. But they both were mated to each other. They had been together for years now. They had Graduated high school a couple years ago.

They lived with their pack on the edge of a park. The park was part of their territory and the farm was about 30 acres. It was a large territory but it was theirs and allowed a lot of room for the werewolves to run.

Roman growls and chases Dean, tackling him down. He nips at Dean and growls softly, keeping him pined under him. Dean pushes at him with his paws and pants happily. Roman though stops dead when he hears whimpering and he looks around. Dean stops as well and frowns softly. Dean jumps up and sniffs around. He scents a cat. He also scents blood.

When there's more cries of pain. Dean runs towards the sound. From what Dean could tell it was a werecat. Roman follows and then breaks into a full sprint following his mate. He sees a few wolves from the pack that holds the territory bordering their land. Roman counts 5 of them. They have a white leopard cornered. They had drawn blood and where circling him. The leopard was trying to fight back but he couldn't. He was hurt and the wolves where circling for the kill.

Roman snarls at them and barrels into the center of the attack. He knocks two wolves away from the leopard. Roman growls softly and stands over the leopard protectively. Dean shifts and snaps out. "This is our land.. Get out before we consider this an act of war."

The other wolves look at the two of them and then scatter. Roman snarls and then turns looking at the leopard. The leopard pants softly and then loses consciousness. There's so much blood matted into his fur. Roman shifts and frowns with worry. He gently shakes the cat and tries to encourage him with his alpha to shift into Human form.

He watches as the leopard shifts into an boy. He's smaller then Dean and himself. He has two toned hair though with dark brown and blond. Roman looks down at him, seeing the wounds on his body. There's a huge gash on his chest and thigh. There's also countless bruises and blood covering the boy. Roman isn't certain there isn't more injuries that he can't see.

"Dean.. we need to take him back to the pack. He's hurt bad." Roman states as he picks up the little one.

Dean nods. "Yeah I'll run ahead and tell them. Make sure that Daniel is ready for him." Dean shifts and runs towards the pack farm.

Roman holds the boy close as he begins to walk. He then pauses when he scents something that makes him stiffen. The boys scent causes him to realize two things. One that he was an omega but two.. he was his mate.

Roman looks down at him, "who are you.."

Roman shakes his head and bites his lip before he starts walking towards his pack home. This boy couldn't be his mate. He has scented Dean has his mate in school. Him and Dean has been together since. Dean and him both had some problems that resulted in a lot of fighting. Dean was no submissive he often would fight Roman to a stand still about things. Dean was also highly insecure and worried a lot that Roman would leave him. Then there was the fact that neither of them actually liked bottoming. They would fight often resulting in blood on who was gong to be bottom. Where sometimes that was fun. Other times it would cause a lot of trouble with broken bones or furniture.

Roman before he walked into the yard, presses his face against the boys neck. He breaths in his scent again. He groans softly and then closes his eyes. The boys scent is telling him that he is his mate. Roman sighs and bites his lip. He doesn't know what to do. He finally just steps into the yard. Right now the boy needed help then they could figure this out.

He steps into the yard and blinks when John runs over to him.

John looks over the boy and looks at Roman. "Come on.. Daniel is waiting for him."

Roman nods and carries him into the house. Daniel is in the dinning room waiting for the boy. Daniel set up a surgury room fearing the worst with Brie ready to help him. Roman lays the boy on the table before being pulled away. Brie and Daniel went to work and John pulls Roman away. Hunter and Shawn look at Roman.

Roman sighs and rubs his head.

Hunter looks at him, "Dean told us.. the boy say anything?"

Roman shakes his head, "No."

Hunter frowns softly. They where a wolf pack but just casting out a boy where he could be hurt or worse. Hunter wasn't about to do that. Shawn would kill him.

Shawn eyes Hunter when Hunter is silent. "He is staying Hunter."

Hunter holds up his hands and nods, "of course."

Shawn nods and then looks at Roman, "he's a were cat?"

Roman nods, "Yeah. Snow Leopard."

Shawn eyes Roman, "what's wrong."

Roman shakes his head, "I just need to talk to Dean.."

Hunter nods, "go ahead."

Roman nods and puts as much distance between himself and the boy right now as he can. His alpha has started to scream at him to keep the other alpha's away from his omega. Roman walks away and heads out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Roman walks across the yard and looks for Dean. Dean was sitting on the back porch. He was leaning against the railing, looking out over the yard. Roman walks over to his mate and wraps his arms around him, pulling him tightly to his chest. He breaths in his mate's scent and closes his eyes. The scent settling into his mind screaming at him that Dean was his mate. Roman doesn't get it or understand what is going on right now.

Roman's alpha stirs though and growls that he has two mates. Roman rubs his face and closes his eyes as he pulls away from Dean. Dean looks at Roman and whispers, "what's wrong."

Roman shakes his head, "I need... Fuck Dean..."

Dean looks at him and Dean's own alpha stirs. It growls as it watches his mate struggle with something. His alpha doesn't like this.

Dean whispers, "They didn't hurt you did they?"

Roman shakes his head and then slides down the wall. His alpha starts pacing and crying out. Dean's alpha feels this and starts pacing inside him as well. Roman looks up at his mate and watches as Dean begins to fidget. Roman can't do this.. he can't hurt Dean like this. Dean though growls and finally spits out. "Roman tell me what the hell is going on."

Roman runs a hand through his hair and then looks over at Dean. He stops though and then stands, "I need to talk to Shawn."

Dean snarls and reaches for Roman. Roman stops when Dean grabs him by the arm. Dean growls and his alpha demands answers.

Roman's alpha screams at him. Roman finally blurts out. "Dean the boy.. his scent.. I scented him as my mate."

Dean stalls and then his hand drops from Roman. His eyes are wide and his alpha is screaming at him. It sounds though like it's underwater as he feels his heart break. "but.."

Roman grabs Dean and pulls him close. He holds Dean tightly to him. "You are my mate Dean.."

Dean whispers, "but.. if that's... Roman... "

He can't lose Roman. That's all Dean can think of over and over. He couldn't lose Roman and he wouldn't let Roman go. Roman was his and his alone. In his own despair though he doesn't hear what his alpha was saying. He may even if he had been able to hear it may not have understood it. Dean clings to Roman though and whispers, "I can't lose you."

Roman pulls Dean tightly to his chest and runs his hand through Dean's hair. Dean closes his eyes and takes the comfort that Roman was trying to give him. Roman just needed Dean calm so he would listen to him.

Roman whispers softly in Dean's ear, "I'm going no where. You are my mate Dean."

Dean though doesn't fully believe it and he needs to figure out what he is going to do. He isn't going to lose Roman that's all he knows for sure.

* * *

Daniel walks out of the dinning room and make shift doctor's office. He looks at Hunter and Shawn. "he needs some rest and a lot of sleep. But he should be ok soon. The wolves didn't do too much damage. His healing is taking care of him and it should save him."

Hunter nods and watches Daniel. "anything from him?"

Daniel shakes his head, "he's out cold. He's probably about 17 and pretty malnourished. He's been rogue for awhile."

Shawn looks at him, "are we sure he's rouge."

Daniel nods, "He has no pack scent. He's defiantly been on his own for awhile."

Hunter pauses "Daniel.. could he be from the were cat pride from a year or so again that was wiped out by the hunters?"

Daniel nods, "I think that's a safe bet honestly."

Hunter frowns softly and then goes into the dinning room. The boys is pretty bandaged up but seems to be healing. Hunter then looks at Shawn. "I'm taking him to our chambers. He can rest there.. and we can keep an eye on him."

Shawn looks confused.

Hunter coughs and then leans over whispering in Shawn's ear, "he's an omega."

Shawn pauses and then nods, "Yeah taking him there is a good idea."

Daniel nods, "You can move him. Just keep him calm though when he wakes up. If I pulls the stitches out I'll have to start again."

Hunter picks the boy up and gently carries him to their chambers. He lays Seth in the nursery they still had attached to their room. Shawn's and Hunter's Son Randy had long since grown up. They just had never felt the needs to do anything with the room. At least there's a bed though and it would keep the boy safe for now. Shawn chews his lip he had felt the emotions pouring out of Roman. Something was going on with this boy and them.

When Dean came into their pack they had made a promise to him. As much as Shawn wanted to save every Were they couldn't. They had to look after their own pack mates first. He was going to figure this out and what is going on with this boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean slips out of the bed and goes to sit on the balcony. He sits there watching the stars for awhile his mind racing. Dean had a hard life until he meet Roman and joined the pack. Before he meet Roman, his mother and him had been a part of another pack. His mother had hated his existence. She claimed that Dean had ruined her life and that she would be better off with out him. His pack did nothing to protect him from his mother. She would beat on him and neglect him. This happened most of his life. Then he meet Roman.

Roman had been his angel and saved him. When they meet in high school they immediately scented each other as mates. Dean had loved him almost as soon as Roman walked into his life. Roman had taken him out of that pack with out a second the two of them ran across the country. There had been rumours about a pack that saved strays like them. They had ended up joining Hunter and Shawn's pack.

This pack was just a mash of werewolves that ended up together in order to save themselves. They all had left their old packs for reasons. The only member that didn't was Randy who was born into this pack.

Dean looks up at the stars and whispers, "I can't lose you Roman. I love you. "

Dean knew they had issues. He always believed that Roman would be there for him and him for Roman. He thought nothing could break them up. Now this. Why was fate doing this to him. Why could he not not have happiness and something that was knew he was damaged and wasn't exactly the perfect mate. Roman ended up calming him and trying to keep him from hurt people at times. He knew that he also had a lot of insecurities that Roman had to deal with. Why though would fate take Roman away from him.

Dean pulls at his hair and closes his eyes. He will do what he has to do to protect his relationship.

Roman looks at Dean from the distance in his wolf form. Roman had slipped out of the house after Dean left the knew he was hurting Dean and he couldn't do anything to make it better. He didn't know why this was happening. Roman sighs and lays down. His paws going over his muzzle and then he closes his eyes. He just wanted to hold Dean and make this better. Then there was his alpha that was screaming at him to take both his mates. It was worried about the boy who was in the nursery in Shawn and Hunter's room. It wanted both of them.

Roman's alpha was unhappy that the boy was not under his protection. It was even more unhappy that the boy is in someone's protection that wasn't his. Roman wasn't certain what to do about this. He may have scented the boy but there was no way he could be with him with Dean like this. His Alpha wasn't accepting this though. Roman begins to wonder if he put distance between himself the boy if it would stop.

Roman stands and runs towards the woods and disappears into them. He yelps when a sandy wolf barrels into him and knocks him down. Then wolf then playfully jumps around him. Roman growls softly and then tackles the wolf and rolls with him. The wolf pants and then shifts.

Hunter sits on the leaves looking at him.

Roman shifts and glares at him, "that was not fair."

Hunter smirks at him, "it was completely fair.. you looked troubled though. Well ok more it's the fact that Dean looks like crap. Then you are running around like someone is trying to hurt you. I haven't seen you guys this bad since you came here."

Roman sighs and looks at Hunter. "I scented that boy.. the omega.. as my mate. I told Dean about it and Dean is not taking the news well. "

Hunter chokes and then looks at Roman. "Well now.. I could see why he might be a little upset.."

Roman nods and leans back against a tree. "I don't know what to say. I just.. I scented him and I... my alpha isn't letting it go. It's telling me to get him. Just like it does with Dean."

Hunter nods and looks over at him. "I think you need to figure it out. Dean is scented as your mate still?"

Roman nods and whispers, "and I love him."

Hunter leans back and thinks. He then looks at him, "think that maybe the one that looks over us and protects us. Maybe they are saying you are missing something and need something. Both of you."

Roman thinks and then growls, "I'm not letting Dean go."

Hunter shrugs, "Not saying you have to. You are the ones living this life Roman. What ever you do, even if it's not a "normal" relationship we'll support you. You need to figure out why he was scented that way though Roman. Your Alpha won't rest until you do. We'll accept what ever you decide. "

Roman nods and sighs. He falls more against the tree and closes his eyes.

Hunter looks at him. "I don't have the answers. I think you need to figure things out. If you scented him as a mate. Who's to say that Dean won't." Hunter stands up and stretches. "sometimes to figure out thinks you will need to take it one step at a time."

Roman nods and leans back, "yeah."

Hunter pats his head and then shifts running off. Hunter would do what he needed to protect his pack mates. But he also would like to see Roman and Dean sort this out. He knew that two alpha's where not normally mated because they where both dominate. Maybe this boy was what they needed to calm them down and help their relationship. Maybe this boy was the answer they needed.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning comes too soon to the Farm.

Shawn sits up and pads into the nursery. He raises his eyebrow seeing the boy moving in the bed. Shawn walks over and touches the boy's shoulder. Shawn jumps back when the boys screams and jumps up. The boys looks around panting in fear. Shawn tries to speak softly. Hunter though has scrambled up at the scream. He's snarling, thinking there's a threat. When Hunter doesn't see any threat, he moves to stand in the door way. He calms when he sees that Shawn wasn't in danger. The boy whimpers softly at the snarling and then looks at Shawn when he touches him.

Shawn puts his hands on the boy's shoulders as he sits on the bed, "Hey. It's ok you're safe. What's your name?"

The boy looks at him with wide eyes, "Seth..."

Shawn nods, "Seth, I'm Shawn.. that's Hunter. You're with our pack right now. You where attacked.. do you remember?"

Seth nods and whispers, "Yeah.. I remember.. I had to cut across their territory and they chased me."

Shawn nods and looks at him. "Do you have a pack? Pride.. something."

Seth takes a breath and then looks at him, "No."

Shawn nods and reaches forward. He tucks Seth's hair behind his ear. "How did you end up here?"

Seth fidgets and whispers. "My pride was killed... and I've been on my own. A wolf said that... if I came here .. I'd be safe. I.. they said that you where good people.. You don't have to take me in though. I don't want to cause trouble."

Shawn nods and gently touches Seth's lips trying to quiet him down. "You've been alone since your pride was killed?"

Seth nods and looks at him. "Yeah.. I partnered with a wolf for a bit but he left."

Shawn nods and looks at Seth. "Lets just get you healed and go from there."

Shawn knew what was going on with Roman and Dean because Hunter told him last night. He wanted to help the boy but if it was going to cause a lot of drama they may not be able to. They would find him somewhere to go though. Shawn wouldn't just leave the omega to go off on his own. It wasn't safe and he was too young to be on his own. He was too vulnerable on his own.

Shawn looks at the boy. "Lets get you food and then Daniel will want to see you."

Seth looks confused, "who?'

Shawn smiles. "He's our doctor. Him and His wife are one of the few medical teams we have. They take care of our Were's and a lot of the Were's around us."

Seth nods, "Oh."

Shawn nods and helps Seth to get up. Shawn gives him some clothing leaving him to get dressed. Then Shawn takes him down stairs with Hunter following. Seth stays close to Shawn when he starts to smell the other wolves. His omega curls up and hisses not happy about the scents around him. His omega was scared since this was a pack and he was a cat.

When the wolf sent him this way and told him where to go, he had seemed confident. Seth was desperate as well. The wolf he was with was being hunted by the Hunter's and another pack. So there was no where else for Seth to go. Now though this pack wasn't what the wolf told him. They seemed hesitant. Seth looks down at his feet when he hears voices. He maybe better off on his own.

Wild cats are solitary and could get along on their own. Were's normally can't but now that he had no pride he was going to have to try. Seth decides to stay here as long as they will let him. He needed to heal and get some food in him. He hasn't eaten in days.

He looks up when Shawn says his name. Shawn smiles gently at him and pulls him into the kitchen. The kitchen is an eat in and there's a few people in there around a table. Randy and John had made food for everyone. The Pack was eating and chatting. Seth would kill for food but he could scent a hostile presence that was making him want to run. An Alpha was angry.

Shawn smiles at him, "Everyone this is Seth." Shawn then takes him around the room. "this is Daniel and Brie. That's John and Randy. Randy is our son and John is his mate. That's Dolph and Adam Rose. They're something.. I don't know.. Then there's Punk and AJ. They're mated as well."

AJ eyes him and Punk waves.

Shawn pats Seth's head. "don't worry She's nicer then she's acting now. And lastly that is Roman and Dean. They're mated as well."

Hunter notices Dean's hard glare at Seth and can't blame him. Dean still viewed Seth as a threat to his relationship.

Roman then walks over and looks at the kid, "We where the ones that found you in the woods."

Seth nods, "Thank you.." He plays with his hands the presence of Roman was calming and soothing. He though could sense a raise in the hostility.

Roman nods and touches Seth's arm. Seth can smell Roman and there is something different about his scent. It was drawing him in more then anyone else that he has smelled. Seth knew about mates but he also knew it was rare that a wolf and cat would be mated. Then there was the fact that Roman was mated to someone else. Seth bites his lip and looks up at Roman. Roman eyes him and watches Seth's reaction. Roman can tell that Seth scented him as well.

Seth pulls back though and looks at Shawn. "I'm.. not hungry." He can feel Dean's glares at him from here. He didn't even do scenting another man's mate could cause a lot of trouble. He just wants to leave now before there is more problems. His omega was whining at him to be close to Roman but it also wanted him to roll over for Dean. It was making him fidgety.

Hunter is the one that shakes his head. "No you are. Come on."

Hunter walks into the kitchen. Hunter doesn't want the boys hiding. Nothing would get settled this way and also he needed to know if Seth would gel with the pack. Shawn pushes Seth into the kitchen and Seth lets him right now. Seth bites his lip as he's sat at the table by Roman. Dean doesn't say anything but sits down by Roman. Dean eyes Roman and then purposefully leans over. He rests his head on Roman's shoulder. Roman bites his lip knowing what Dean is doing. Dean was marking his territory.

Seth fidgets and looks down. Everyone was staring at him and finally Brie speaks.

"Seth you're a werecat?" She asks.

Seth nods, "leopard.. Snow.."

Brie grins, "you should show us. I love cats and that sounds beautiful."

Seth nods and whispers. "it's rare.."

Brie grins softly. Daniel nods and looks at Seth, "I've never seen a snow leopard."

Seth whispers, "Yeah.." Dean's hostility feels hot against his skin and he just shifts. Any desire to eat is long gone. Seth shifts uncomfortably as he feels Dean's eyes on him.

Dean sits silently at breakfast. He saw how the little omega and Roman reacted to each other. He needed to get rid of this omega. He finally growls and walks around the house. His mind racing to form a plan. He isn't listening to his own alpha screaming at him to scent the boy. His alpha had felt something. It's distress trying to get Dean to do what it wanted was causing Dean's mind set to be even worse. His own insecurities and the alpha screaming at him was enough to make him start to lose it.


	5. Chapter 5

After breakfast Daniel checks him over and changes some bandages. Seth lets him work on him and chews his lip as he thinks about what had happening at breakfast. He did not know how to feel about all of this.

Daniel smiles softly at him. "I think you are doing fine right now. Your healing saved you."

Seth nods and looks at Daniel, "thank you..."

Daniel nods and rubs Seth's back.

Shawn looks at Hunter and bites his lip. Hunter had already told Shawn that Seth could not stay. The open hostility and Dean's pain was just too much for the pack.

Shawn sighs and looks at Hunter. Hunter turns when Seth walks away from Daniel and Hunter looks at him.

Hunter just wants to get this talk over with. Hunter sits on the couch and then looks at Seth, "sit down Seth."

Seth sits down and bites his lip. He already knew what was coming.

"Seth right now I don't know if you can stay. Our family here. Well it's fragile and with.. Roman and you scenting each other. We promised to take care of Dean we can't just forget that." Hunter looks at him. "we'll find you somewhere to go though I promise."

Seth looks away. "Don't worry about me. I can go back to being a rogue. Just let me heal. Give me a couple days..."

Hunter touches his shoulder. "Seth we will find you a pride or pack. You're only 16, we're not going to just let you go out alone. Just let me look ok. Stay put until then." Seth sighs and nods. At least there is that he thinks.

* * *

Seth walks through the yard and looks around the trees. He sits on the edge of the yard and looks out over the forest. He knew that he was in trouble. Hunter had not talked to him about moving packs since that day. It was a couple days later. Brie and AJ where nice to him but the rest of the pack ignored him right now. He knew it was because he was not staying but also it was because of him and Roman. Roman had stayed as far from him as possible since that day as well.

Seth looks up when he hears someone walking towards him. He sees Dean and then stands up. He keeps his back to the forest. "Hi."

Dean eyes him. "I'm not going to let you take him."

Seth looks confused. "what do you mean."

Dean glares at him, "I know that you scented him. I'm not going to let you take him. Why don't you just leave?"

Seth fidgets and bites his lip. "I... I have no where to go."

Dean shakes his head, "Shawn and the others won't keep you because of the scent. There is no way that they will let you stay. You should find somewhere else."

Seth fidgets and looks at Dean. "I didn't... mean for this to happen. I just... I needed somewhere to go and they said that you guys might help me."

Dean shrugs. "Well they were wrong."

Seth looks at his feet. "I'm sorry."

Dean glares at him. "Just leave before they throw you out. Also before I beat the shit out of you for what you're doing to me and my mate."

Seth looks at him and watches him leave. He bites his lip then turns before running and shifting into his cat form. He wants to put some distance between him and this pack. He knew as soon as he scented Roman and after Hunter told him he couldn't stay. He knew he wouldn't be welcome here and that soon they would give up on him. Seth looks back at the farm one last time and then runs towards the edge of the territory. He doesn't know where he will go but he needs distance right now.

Dean walks into the house and Shawn looks at him. His alpha is keening at him and is distressed. It was like it was trying to crawl out of his skin the last two days. Dean couldn't deal with that and his own emotions. Unfortunately that meant that Seth was the target of all those emotions. Dean looks like shit and Shawn frowns at him.

Shawn cocks his head, "you see Seth?"

Dean shakes his head, "Nope.. why?"

Shawn shrugs. "No one has seen him for a bit."

Dean shrugs. "I haven't seen him sorry."

Shawn thinks and then looks at Dean. "Hey Dean smell this."

Shawn throws him a shirt. Dena looks at him confused. Though he sniffs it. The scent that hits him makes his alpha whine in pleasure. It smells like his mate. His Alpha screams though in pain after that and shifts inside him. Dean thinks for a second that maybe it's Roman's shirt. He looks at it and it's small... smaller then his own. It wasn't Roman's.

Dean pales at he looks at the shirt. "Whose is this?" everything starting to click as to why his alpha was acting up and why everything seemed so surreal the last couple of days.

Shawn watches him. "Seth's.."

Dean looks more pale as the world just seems to tilt at an unnatural angle. Dean begins to breath fast and slowly moves to his knees. "but.. what.. "

Shawn looks at him and raises his eyebrow. "Dean?"

Dean whispers, "I .. Why does he smell like that."

Roman cocks his head as he walks in. He goes to move to help Dean but Shawn holds up a hand. He doesn't want Dean seeing Roman yet.

Dean looks at Shawn. "he smells like...he smells like a mate..."

Shawn nods and looks at him. "That's ok you know... maybe that's why he was brought here."

Dean holds his head, "I fucked up.. oh god."

Roman walks forward, "Dean?"

Dean looks up at his mate shocked and then bites his lip. His alpha screams at him that he needs to fix this. Dean's head though screams at him that this isn't possible. The two clashing realities make Dean feel sick. He then gets sick. He sent his mate away.. Roman and him had another mate. Someone that fate sent them. He had sent him away. He ran him out. Dean whimpers and looks at the floor. Roman looks at Shawn and Shawn frowns softly. Shawn begins to connect the dots.

"Dean..did you do something to Seth?" Shawn asks.

Dean whimpers, "I fucked up... I fucked up."

* * *

A/N I want to thank Cassiel W for proofing this chapter. :D Thank you so much


	6. Chapter 6

Roman pulls Dean to sit on the couch as the younger were is in the middle of his panic attack. He needs answers though. Shawn looks distressed and kneels in front of Dean and catches his face in his hands. "Dean what did you do. It's ok you are not in trouble. Just talk to me Dean. What happened?"

Dean panics and looks at Shawn, "I ran him off... told him to leave. He left."

Roman cocks his head to one side and then it clicks, "You told Seth to leave?"

Dean nods and watches Roman, who does not know how to feel about this but then he looks at Shawn. He does not know what to do.

Shawn nods and then looks at Dean and Roman. "I would suggest something simple. Go find him and bring him back. Then fix this mess boys. Before you lose him and things get worse."

Roman nods and looks at Dean. "Come on Dean."

Dean bites his lip and then heads out of the house. He doesn't say anything because this adds a new layer that he can't process yet. His alpha is unhappy and keeps screaming at him. Roman's presence though provides a calmness and both of them shift. Dean needs the boy right now and then he can figure things out.

Dean heads off where he watched Seth run off leading the way. Roman follows and then nips at Dean's tail. He eyes him and Roman nuzzles Dean trying to tell him that it's ok. Dean pants but turns before running as fast as he can go. They dodge through the woods trying to track the cat. They run until they hit the edge of their territory.

Dean stands at the edge and sniffs the ground. The cat defiantly came this way. Dean looks through the trees and there's a small clearing with a river. Dean steps out of the territory and then heads to the river. He hears growling and then turns his head when he sees the cat they where hunting up a tree eyeing them. Dean growls and then howls as he paws at the tree. Roman sits under the tree watching them as the cat looks down at him and then at Dean.  
Dean finally gets frustrated and then shifts. He glares at the cat, "Get down here omega." When Seth didn't respond Dean growls in anger. His alpha filling the area with his scent.

Seth looks down at Dean and can't figure out why Dean wants him down. Worried that Dean is going to beat the crap out of him. He then gasps in cat form with the oppressive feel of Dean's alpha pounding down on him. Dean's alpha was trying to get him to obey. His omega rolls inside him and whines. It wants him to bear his neck to Dean. Seth shakes softly and backs up against the tree. Seth's trail frizzes and Seth lets out a whine.

Dean growls as his alpha comes out more. Roman yawns and lays in the grass. He rolls over on his back and wiggles happily. Just letting Dean do this and he trusts him. Mainly because he does not think Seth can handle two alphas right now.

Seth feels the Alpha wash over him. Then it starts to coax his omega into forcing him to shift. Seth lets out a soft yelp when his omega obeys. Seth shifts in the tree and tries to grip the branch to keep from falling. He has no claws though and his human form is not as good at tree climbing. He slip and lets out a shriek when he falls. Roman springs up and looks over at the two. Dean catches Seth and pulls him tightly against him. Roman growls in displeasure since Dean almost caused Seth to get hurt.

Seth whimpers softly as Dean's alpha surrounds him. Dean presses his face into Seth's neck and breaths his scent in. Dean's alpha beings to mewl and yip with happiness at the scent of his mate. Seth pants softly and has to lay his head on Dean's shoulder. He whimpers smelling his mate as well. The alpha though is dominating and demanding Seth to submit. Roman walks over having shifted. He presses against Dean and wraps his arms around both men. He whispers softly, "You need to calm your Alpha."

Dean whines but pulls it back. Seth can finally breath as he feels Dean's Alpha calm and pull away a little from him. The air does not feel heavy and oppressive. He stopped feeling like he was drowning. He falls more against Dean his feet still off the ground. Dean holds Seth against his chest and then finally

Dean whispers. "I"m sorry..."

Seth whispers. "I don't understand."

Dean whispers softly. "I'm sorry I screwed up. I'm not letting you go. I screwed up... Don't go. You're not allowed to go."

Seth looks confused and whispers, "You... You both smell..."

Dean whispers softly, "Lets just go home. We need to talk and work this out."

Seth nods and Dean sets him on his feet. Roman nods and looks at both his boys. Roman whispers softly, "lets go back."

Dean nods and then gently cups Seth's cheek. He looks at him and then nips Seth's lip. Seth squeaks. Dean smiles softly at him and then shifts. Seth looks at

Roman and then bites his lip and shifts as well. Roman smirks down at the wolf and the cat. He shifts and then nudges both of them towards their territory then turns and runs towards the trees as well. Dean follows closely and Roman takes up the rear.


	7. Chapter 7

Seth runs through the trees onto the packs yard and skids to a stop. He sits and waits for the wolves for a second. Dean runs with Roman into the yard at full speed. Dean tries to stop but he skids and slams into Seth. He knocks him down and is over him. Seth yelps and looks back at Dean. Dean growls softly at the scent and nuzzles his muzzle into Seth enjoying it. Roman walks over and licks over Seth's ear and then nuzzles at Dean, trying to get him to move. Dean eyes Roman and moves slowly off Seth and Seth gets up. Seth growls softly flicking his tail and shaking trying to get the dirt off his fur.

Dean watches and then knocks Seth down. He waits though until after Seth apparently had his fur the way he wanted it. Dean stands over Seth and Seth whines. Dean nips at Seth and then heads into the house. Seth glares at Dean and moves onto his stomach. He yelps when Roman nips at the back of his neck and then pushes Seth with his nose towards the house. Seth heads into the house and Roman follows him.

Dean shifts and then looks back at his mates. Roman shifts and then Seth follows shifting. Seth wrings his hands and bites his lip looking at them. Roman wraps his arms around Dean and then looks at Seth. He extends a hand to Seth. Seth looks at him and whispers. "I don't.."

Roman shakes his head and takes Seth's arm and pulls him in. Dean looks down at Seth and rubs Seth's back. Dean speaks softly, "I'm an idiot."

Seth moves and leans against Dean wanting both their scents on him. He wraps his arms around Roman's one arm, holding Romans hand against his chest. Roman chuckles softly and looks down at Seth and then Dean. Dean whispers. "we need to figure this out."

Roman nods and looks at both of them. "We do.. and I'm not letting either of you go now."

Dean nods and then tightens his grip on Seth who is silently rubbing his face against Dean's chest.

Dean leans over and whispers in Seth's ear, "come on scent whore.. We should talk in our room."

Seth blushes and goes to apologize but Roman shakes his head, "Omega's.. when they meet their mates have thing where they just want the scent on themselves. It's natural. Dean is just being a jerk."

Dean watches and runs his free hand through Seth's hair. "I never said he wasn't cute dong it."

Seth nuzzles close and whispers, "I feel like.. I dunno."

Roman nods and gently pulls Seth away and guides him to the bedroom. Shawn is walking down the hall as Roman leads them.

Shawn glares at both Dean and Roman, "I expect you to control your hormones. You're not claiming him yet."

Roman rolls his eyes, "I"m not that horny."

Dean huffs, "I'm always horny. This isn't fair. I really wanted to do that.. first night .. and after I almost caused him to run away. I mean really.."

Roman pushes Dean towards the room. "Dean stop it."

Shawn glares at them and watches them.

Dean smirks and pulls Seth into the room. Dean flops on the bed and pulls Seth onto the bed and cuddles him close. Roman sighs and shakes his head. "You're a brat Dean."

Dean smirks and then looks at Roman who lays on the bed on the other side of Seth. "Always will be."

Seth purrs softly being between them while they're arguing then whispers, "now what?"

Dean looks down and then thinks.

Roman rubs Seth's back. "I think Shawn wants us to ... be mates but wait to claim you until we know we'll work out."

Seth nods and he peeks up at Dean.

Dean looks down at him and then kisses his nose lightly. "Hey it'll be ok."

Seth whispers, "you sure?"

Dean nods, "It'll be hard. But it's worth it."

Seth looks up at Dean and states, "We'll have to deal with jealously."

Dean nods.

Roman wraps his arms around both of them and whispers, "We can do this though."

Dean nods, "we can."

One Year Later.

Dean was sitting in the living room looking watching a movie with Shawn. The rest of the pack was off doing various things. Roman was off and Seth had been helping Daniel. Seth had shown an interest in Medicine and liked working with Daniel and Brie. Daniel had encouraged Seth to finish his schooling and then maybe go to college for a medical degree. Thankfully there was a college in the city close to the pack house.

The door opens and Seth flies into the living room and jumps onto Dean, straddling his lap. Dean blinks and looks up at Seth, "Yes?"

Seth smirks at him and leans down, nipping Dean's chin, "Missed you."

Dean snorts and wraps his arms around Seth's waist and shakes his head, "you where gone ... 2 hours."

Seth shrugs, "Still missed you."

Seth moves and presses himself against Dean's chest. He lays his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean smiles softly and rubs Seth's back.

It had been an extremely hard time at first settling into the relationship. Dean thought that he had lost both Seth and roman at times but they all stuck it out. Then after a few months of hell they just fell into place. They finally where able to just hold each other and hang on. Then as the relationship settled and they learned about each other. The fact that Seth never reacted well to horrors and would hide against either Dean or Roman during them. The fact that Dean enjoyed watching Seth's anime shows and would have marathons with him. Roman enjoyed baking with Seth and Dean and burned many things since he was doing something with his boys instead of watching the oven. They settled into a strong relationship.

Roman walks in and raises his eyebrow at both Dean and Seth. Seth lets out a whine and reaches for Roman. Dean smirks as Roman sits by them and lays his head on Dean's free shoulder. Seth takes Roman's hand and holds it against his chest.

Seth whispers softly, "love you too."

Dean nods and Roman rumbles, "Love both of you."

Dean smirks, "I'm just here for the sex."

Seth bites Dean's shoulder and Roman smacks the back of Dean's head. Dean glares and then rumbles. "Love you too."

* * *

A/n I don't like this ending.. but that's what it is.. the end.


End file.
